


Damian Wayne: The Dangers of Being a Robin

by Nickyr



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyr/pseuds/Nickyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is struck by a high dosage of Scarecrow's fear gas, and even though he doesn't want to admit it, Damian has a lot of things to be scared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Never Mind"

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!
> 
> My second piece of work!
> 
>  
> 
> You know the terms:
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, But I want to own Damian. But I can't.

Damian Wayne was sleeping, soundly, without a single nightmare, in Dick’s arms. The night had been a literal nightmare. After having one of his usual dreams, Damian Wayne had come to his mentor, as the other Robins would have. And since Damian had a weaker heart than most, Dick Grayson let him in with open arms, and with a warm body. Damian had fallen asleep not a minute after Dick began rubbing patterns into Little D’s aching back and pressing him to his body, warming him, but at the same time, scared to touch him, due to Dami’s injuries. The events of the patrol tonight was enough to kill a Batman himself, yet a ten year old child. Damian was struck with a higher dosage of Scarecrow’s fear toxin that Dick, or any of the Robins would never have had to tolerate. But all the other Robins had Bruce. Dick thought it was his fault. In fact, he knew it was. This sort of thing never happened when Bruce was Batman. But Dick had all night to think about it, and Damian to dream about it.  
(Flashback begins)  
The Dynamic Duo were headed for a normal five hour night patrol. They usually took breaks in the first three hours, then went out again for another two hours. The first three hours had gone pretty normally..,  
“When can we go Grayson? Batman wouldn’t have delayed saving lives for a break. We’ve already had ten minutes of it. Let’s go back. I have nothing to do here, and waiting is agony. Especially when we have a new villain to get.” Said Damian.  
“This isn’t a new villain, it’s just your first time of seeing the Scarecrow. So, let me quiz you again. First, what is Scarecrow’s worst weapon, which he actually tends to carry with him a lot?”  
“Fear Gas” Said Damian stoically.  
“Correct! Just two more. Second, what is Scarecrow’s secret identity?” Asked Dick.  
“Dr. Jonathan Crane.” Damian said stoically again.  
“And last, but not least, actually, third, how do you defeat scarecrow?” Asked Dick, for the last time.  
“By staying out of sight, don’t let him see you, wearing an oxygen mask at all times once near him, and somehow manage to trap him, and shine a light on him, he’d get scared. Then, contact you.” Robin said stoically.  
“And remember, this villain may not be as serious as Hugo Strange or even Joker, but he’s still a major super-villain. Got that? Stay safe.” Said Dick, as they were putting on their masks.  
The Dynamic Duo rushed to the Bat-mobile, and got off at a high speed, and once outside from the abandoned railway, the two went at eighty miles per hour. Dick loved how fast the Bat-mobile went, though Damian feared it, but never said anything about it. So Dick thought it was going to be fine.  
&&&&&&&  
“Okay. Let’s spread out. I check left, you check right. Then let’s meet at where the Bat-mobile is parked. Hopefully Red Hood won’t come and snatch the tires.” Batman joked.  
Robin just looked at him with another one of his stoic expressions, the ones that almost always made Batman raise an eyebrow and say  
“Never mind.”


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin have their doubts, and it is about making each other happy and proud. Most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Batman.

Robin was in the right side of the highway, Batman in the other highway, on the left. It was the dead of night. Robin turned on his night vision and heat vision, since he would be informed of any person or maniac like the scarecrow if coming into view. Damian had been trained by Assassins, and if they had anything they could use to become more aware of their surroundings, they used it. No… Not Assassins. He was trained by Batman. Not Assassins. NOT Assassins.  
Turning to lean on a tree, though he knew he shouldn’t. But Robin was too tired. His eyelids started to fall, and he had to fight to keep them open.  
What is this, thought Damian. I was up about a minute ago, and now I’m plain exhausted.  
Shaking his head a couple times, he found it worked to keep him awake for a couple minutes at a time.  
I should call Batman about this, thought Damian. No. He would see me as weak. And I’m anything but weak. No. Not anything. I’m not a murderer, I’m not cruel or hopeless. I’m not…  
Damian stopped. He was having another one of those fights with himself. He focused on a task. That almost always worked. He would not think about any other things that would block his path. Damian’s eyelids fell, as he lowered to sitting on the tree’s roots, setting his head uncomfortably on the tree trunk. All of a sudden, he discovered that he couldn’t move. No matter how hard Damian tried, he just couldn’t move. Not a muscle. He couldn’t even whisper for Batman, yet scream. He couldn’t do anything. Anything but watch as he saw a person coming closer, and closer.  
&&&&&&&  
Dick Grayson was bored.  
Well, better bored than beaten or dead, he reminded himself. Maybe I should play around with Dami? No. He’s a dangerous toy.  
Dick chuckled at the thought of the little brat, he always found it amusing in some way. He always wanted to get closer with Damian, his being Bruce’s son and… Wait. No. I must not think that he was only Bruce’s son. I love him because of many things. Him being Robin, his unique personality and maturity of such a young age, and his weird choices of words.  
He wanted to talk to Damian, but he was hesitant about turning on the communicator. But he did anyway. A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step, and he already completed several miles, like the first time he got a hug from Damian, or made him smile. Or smirk? Dick had no idea.  
“Hello? Batman to Robin, come in Robin.” Said Batman. A response from Damian would mostly be, ‘You don’t have to do that. Use it to see if I’m online, it’s called technology.’ But no response came. Batman didn’t think anything bad yet. Yet. After all, Damian was the top Robin who disobeyed most orders, not to mention turning off his communicator became a habit.  
“Robin respond, or I will embarrass you. Seriously, I would come all the way there, I know where you are, and I’d take you to Gotham tower and wrap you in blankets and present you to the world. And if you think I’m joking… Well… You’ve got a lot to learn… Robin? Robin! Robin!?!” Dick became a bit stressed. Usually, Damian would give up before he had to tell him that he was serious.   
“I’m coming, hang on…” Said Batman, but was interrupted by a heavy piece of wood slamming into his head, making him lose consciousness, and fell onto the ground.  
&&&&&&  
Damian was being carried. Carried on some sort of guy’s back, and a darn strong one. Venom. It had to be Venom. Colin? Scarecrow… Scarecrow! Of course. Damian cursed himself for being an idiot. Robin squirmed in the man’s hold around his legs, but they only went tighter, until he felt his ankles crack. A scream of pain wanted to make its way out of Damian’s mouth, but it couldn’t. the grip only tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review, It makes me so happy!


	3. Fear Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Scarecrow has shown himself.
> 
> Batman! I do hope you’d find this note… Robin’s short life depends on it!  
>  -Scarecrow  
> Dick kept his anger inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or anything I've mentioned here except the tree... Which I apparently no longer own... So never mind.

Dick woke up, and felt the left side of his head screaming at him. What was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be back at the Bat-Cave with…? Damian! Dick’s eyes fully snapped open once he remembered what mission they were on, and how they spread out to the different highways to search for the Scarecrow. He remembered Damian not answering as he talked over the communicator, and his panic only widened. Was this how Bruce felt when he, Jason and Tim were Robins? Maybe not. Bruce didn’t panic. At least, he didn’t show it. But Dick on the other hand, he was much more open with his emotions, and this scared him. He didn’t fear for his own safety, but for Robin’s. Dick felt as if he’d been punched in the chest. Over, and over again. Strange. No ropes to hold him, and he was left at the same place where the piece of wood had hit him. His utility belt was still across his waist, pouches heavy with material. He checked to be sure. Then, Batman broke into a dashing run to Robin’s location, where he left him. On his way, the Bat-mobile stood, slammed into a tree. Of course, the Bat-mobile didn’t have a scrape, sometimes Dick wonders how Damian made it. The tree, on the other hand, looked like it was shattered into a million tiny pieces. A rather unusual sight, but Dick had no time to sigh. There was a tattered, but still readable note stuck to the driver’s window. Running at it, The Batman snatched the note, and furiously tore over it.  
\- Batman! I do hope you’d find this note… Robin’s short life depends on it! (Dick kept his anger inside.) As I hope you are familiar with the whole kidnapping deal that I make, you have one hour to get to Robin’s location, find it, and I would tell you what I want, you get it, only two hours, or if you don’t get there soon enough, even one minute or second late, I am very picky, I would this time fill the room… dungeon Robin is located in currently with my new fear gas, and you would watch it ruin him. We may have caused some minor… Major injuries here and there, my goons weren’t very careful. By the way, this letter was writing at 2:00 sharp, and pasted on this window. Nice car. Wonder who made it?  
\- Scarecrow  
&&&&&&&  
Damian felt pain. The first thing was pain. Sharp, back hunching pain. He looked around his body, trying to find the source of the pain, and immediately regretted it. His whole body screamed again, forcing Damian to hunch over and hold his stomach, and shut his eyes tightly. Nothing could be seen. Not a single thing. Everything was pitch black. No source of light coming from anywhere.  
Robin knew that it wasn’t good. His hand scrambled across the ground next to him. Blood. Blood was slowly sweeping out from his side. Robin felt a knife sticking out of his guts. Reaching carefully, he took the knife out slowly. Pain blinded him, and his eyes turned glossy. Damian noticed his ankles were snapped, disarranged and obviously dislocated in the most gruesome manner.  
Batman would be here, thought Damian. Dick won’t let me die. Never. He has never failed me, and I would never fail him. It was Robin’s job after all. Robin groaned uncomfortably. Too much pain… Just too much. Damian placed his head against the cold wall, and closed his eyes. All he had to do was to wait. Then, he felt two strong hands slip around his waist, and for a second he thought it was Dick. But it wasn’t. This man was cold. And of extraordinary size. No shirt, his muscles weren’t anything close to ordinary. Another Venomized goon! It had to be! Robin tried to shout, but before he could give a reaction to his thoughts, the grip tightened, causing more blood to sweep out from Damian’s open stomach wound.  
“AGHH..! What are you doing, you…” started Robin, but felt himself being lifted in the air by the waist, under too much pressure and pain to talk.  
“We do whatever we want, Bat-Brat. And right now, an hour is almost up. Tick-TOCK!” Shouted the Venomized goon, who threw a half conscious Damian over to the corner.  
“Hello little bird! Don’t be scared! It’s me… Scarecrow! Boo! Aww, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Let me see what this could do, young test subject. Take a deep breath! That’s it. Good boy.” Said a new figure coming from above, and released a tank full of green looking gas into the atmosphere of the dungeon room.  
Gas?!? This villain wants to gas me? Idiot, thought Damian, as he reached for his utility belt. But it wasn’t there. Idiot, myself. The green gas was already filling every corner of the room. Fear Gas, thought Damian. Nothing of it is real. Nothing. Just keep calm. Keep calm. Damian knew he had to breathe sometime. He just had to keep telling himself it wasn’t true, that none of it was true. Damian couldn’t stop himself from breathing. So he took the gas, and what he instantly saw terrified the wits out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review for me to keep posting!
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry! I've had a maniac of a day yesterday, and I'd get them to meet today hopefully, another chapter would be added. I doubt I could upgrade tomorrow either. Sorry. But I can today! (99.99%)


	4. You're Robin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whaaaaat? You're Robin, not a villain, or a murderer, or an assassin. A robin." Said Dick, suddenly aware of all the blood gathering alongside Little D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Batman, though I would like to own Damian. But I know DC won't give it to me. Darn it!!!

Damian. I must get to Damian. Whatever I do, don’t be late. Never late, thought Dick, as he flew the Bat-mobile through the tops of the trees, for it was deadly close to 3:00 pm. And three minutes remaining. Three minutes. No, no, NO! Two minutes, and the fear gas would be in touch with Damian. Oh, no, no… Biting back tears, Dick rushed the Bat-mobile to full power. He wouldn’t get there in time, but he wouldn’t fail Damian. He couldn’t. Not Little D. He arrived at the small fortress, on the edge of the huge piece of forest, trees all dark and bare, it imitated a haunted house.  
“SCARECROW!!! I’m HERE. You may release Robin, or do you need help getting in HELL.” Batman shouted, trying so hard to sound like Batman.  
“OH! So you are here! But you are too late, Bat! The Robin is already screaming in fear and pain. Sorry. PARTY O…” began the Scarecrow, but Batman pushed him away, eyes widened in fear.  
The Goons clouded up the entrance to the cell, but Batman placed a mask on, and shot two secret knockout gas Bat-a-rangs at them, protecting the little part of exposed skin by draping his long black cape at his side. Standing up, his eyes turning into a worried Bat-glare, his mouth aligned in a manner of disgust, refreshed his mask and opened the door to the cell in which Damian was kept in.  
&&&&&&  
Damian didn’t even notice the dark knight opening up the door to the cell. All he did was plead, as the unbearable pain in his lower back screamed at him to stop moving. Beg for Dick Grayson’s life. Nothing else mattered. Dick noticed the dark room first. Then, he noticed the pale and exhausted Damian. But why pale? Then he noticed the pool of blood next to him. Robin was losing too much blood.  
“Damian… Can you hear me?” Said the dark knight carefully, checking to see if anyone was conscious once he said Damian’s name out loud.  
But instead, Damian heard something completely different.  
“Damian… You are a failure to me.” Dick ‘said’.  
“NO! NO, NO!!! I didn’t kill you, or anybody else! I’m not a MURDERER, Not an ASSASSIN. I’m a good guy now, I’m not a VILLAIN. I don’t want to be like Ra’s, or Joker, or anyone else. No…” said Damian weakly, as the blood poured from him as he talked.  
“Whaaaat? No Little D, you’re not a villain. You’re Robin, and Robin is anything but a Villain, or Murderer, or an Assassin.” Said Dick picking up his Dickiness, and preparing to use the knockout gas on Damian so he could carry him out.  
But the image before him stopped his thinking. A bloody knife was sticking out of Damian’s side. And another one out of his body, where most of the blood was gathered. That was only the start. He managed to locate Damian’s legs, and saw how his ankles were aligned. Dick immediately wanted to throw up. So he did.  
“No… Don’t leave me alone… don’t… I’m scared…” Damian kept saying that, as Dick came back to knock him out so he could carry him to the Bat-mobile.  
&&&&&&  
All Damian saw was blood. Blood around Dick Grayson, his mentor, and brother. More like a father than anyone was to him. And all he could do was sob. Then, a different gas filled the room, turning him drowsy and tired. He closed his eyes. No! Do not close them. See the last moments, if it’s the last thing you do. So Damian fought against the Knockout Gas that Batman hit. But he couldn’t keep the fight up for so long. His eyes began to drop, and he slipped into a comforting darkness. But not so comforting. He could still see Dick Grayson, but this time, he was alive, and clawing at the ground, next to him, stood the Assassin Damian, holding a bloody katana. Robin screamed again.  
&&&&&&  
Dick knew that though Damian may be asleep, the effects of the fear gas still worked on him. He could dream. And it was even worse. The dreams could kill him if Damian wasn’t careful. So making his way to the unconscious Robin, he picked him up, and scanned over his injuries once more. Taking his cape from his side, he placed Damian in, and shielded him from any further injury to the already battered body. Breaking into a sprint, he charged to the Bat-mobile, and set Damian in the passenger seat. Not being able to stop himself, Dick softly kissed Damian’s head, before running to the driver’s seat. Turning on the Bat-mobile, he immediately contacted Alfred and told him what happened, and listed Damian’s visible injuries.  
“Dami has two broken ankles… God those broken ankles… never mind… from what I could tell, he’s been stabbed more than once or twice with actual long knives… And his spine was set in a horrible position, so his back pain is probably hell. Pain killers?” Said Dick through the communicator to Alfred.  
“I’ll get ready sirs. Is Damian conscious?” Asked Alfred.  
“No, I knocked him out. I know, terrible thing once you’re on Scarecrow’s fear toxin, but he couldn’t move, and was losing too much blood. All I can do is press my hand to his side, nothing else. I’d be there in less than five minutes, that’s for sure. At the speed I’m going… Well, at the speed I’m going… I can’t find a funny thing. Never mind. Let’s talk about something else, Alfie? No... Noo…… How could… NO… Never mind. Damian’s No… What can I talk about? Should I stop talking…? I mean……………” Dick blabbered on, and Alfred let him.  
He knew that once Dick got nervous, he started to talk and almost never stop talking about nonsense. Alfred heard the Bat-mobile coming into the Bat-cave, as a wide eyed Batman began to climb out like hell, and rush over to Damian’s seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, you literally have no idea how happy it makes me!


	5. Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is rescued, and hopefully going to be alright. But the tables may turn... for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters mentioned here.

Alfred heard the Bat-mobile coming into the Bat-cave, as a wide eyed Batman began to climb out like hell, and rush over to Damian’s seat. Almost ripping the car door off completely, Dick collected Damian very carefully and ran to Alfred without saying yet a word, he placed Damian on the smaller hospital cot next to the corner of the Bat-cave they named the infirmary.  
“I know you’d want to stay, Master Dick, but you have got to go rest. Tomorrow you’ve got a meeting with Wayne enterprises, and it’s a full three hours early in the morning. Then, they expect a lot from you. Besides, I need space to work on the young master.” Said Alfred.  
“Okay Alfie. I guess I’ll be in my room then. Wake me if you need any help with something. Take care of him.” Said Dick, faking to be sleepy, he climbed up the stairs to Wayne Manor.  
Alfred tore at Damian’s suit, revealing his bare chest, which was scrapped and looked like it was furiously crawled on. The old butler winced, and took notice of the knife marks along Damian’s waist and gut. He also removed Dami’s boots, only to suppress another wince while at it. So the butler then began his work.  
&&&&&&  
Making his way to his room, Dick dressed in a pair of silk pajamas, and made his way to his large bed. Sitting down, he thought about the night’s events. Pretty normal at first, then frightening at the end of it. Anything could happen when you least expected, Dick recalled from Bruce. So be prepared no matter what. Especially when you’re Robin. Dick remembered those moments, and blinked back tears. He missed Bruce, and hoped they were going to find him, no matter what. They’ve gotten so far as knowing he’s not dead, and that’s all. But that wasn’t enough for Dick, and even though he said it was, it really wasn’t. Tim knew. So did Damian, for that matter.  
Damian. It was awful. Dick lied down suddenly, and closed his eyes, trying to recall the events of the night in order. First, no response. He’s have to tell Damian to pick his communicator and stick to doing it, making sure he would. Then, that piece of wood hit him. He knew it was wood, if felt half soft. Whoever it was, it was a villain with a piece of wood as a “logo”. Scarecrow. Of course! How couldn’t Dick see it? He should have known the moment he felt it across his head. He was such an idiot, and if Damian died tonight, it would be his fault. Sighing, he turned over and thought some more.  
&&&&&&  
Damian was bad. Hyperventilating, probably because of the lack of oxygen in the prison cell Dick had described. But he looked bad. With fear mixing into this, it was even worse. Part of Alfred suggested that he doesn’t make it. The other was ashamed, and thought of going to tell Master Dick. So he ran. It was rarely that he ran, and Dick knew something must be up when the old butler slammed into his room, with a worried face on.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt sir, but I think we’ve got a problem with Master Damian…” Alfred didn’t have to finish, Dick just yanked off the covers, and Alfred leaded him in a hurry down stairs.  
Damian wasn’t hyperventilating now, but was unconscious and losing even more blood.  
“Alfred! Hurry and give him a transfusion, now!” Yelled Dick in frustration, as he saw Damian’s clawed and scraped chest and torso, and the knife marks around his stomach, bleeding.  
Alfred quickly hooked him up to a machine, while Dick stared in horror at Damian, feeling a funny taste rising in his mouth. He never knew it was this bad. All he saw was the bloodied Robin suit. Biting his lips, he drew a few drops of blood, and placed a gentle hand on Damian’s chest to get a heart-beat. He couldn’t resist, and he closed his eyes. It was pretty darn faint, but it was there, and it was beating. A soft, tiny smile played its way to Dick’s lips. The threat was over now, and Dick could leave the infirmary with the old butler staying behind, monitoring Damian twenty four hours. He could never thank him enough.  
Yawning, he made his way slowly out of the Bat-cave, eyes still fixed on Damian. Dick climbed up the stairs once again, and realized his heart-rate had spiked over the last few minutes. Taking a deep breath, he entered his room, and closed the door behind him.  
&&&&&&  
Damian still felt pain. Though it wasn’t as bad as it was in that cell. Prison cell. Dark. Cold. Just like him. He killed Dick, and the others better have a good reason to keep him alive, yet alone care for him. Dick. Died by a katana. No. Died by his hands. A funny feeling gathered up in his throat, and tears made his way to Little D’s eyes. He never knew he could cry. Apparently, he could. But he was evil. He couldn’t live with himself like this. Not while he was a villain. A murderer. And an Assassin, just like his mother wished it. He’d killed the only person he ever truly loved. He deserved to die. Ignoring his body’s protests, Damian got up, and moved to the weapon’s rack, grabbing a katana, the one that looked like he killed Grayson with it. Pointing it at his chest, he knew he’s been trained for this. And he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it makes my SO happy, you have no idea!


	6. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters mentioned here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload! I was rather busy, sorry! Anyway, here's some brother fluff to make up for it all!

Taking a deep breath, Damian forced the Katana close to his chest, and pierced it. One day he said he’d look at death in the eye and scoff at it, though, this was an honorable death, unlike his life. Making the Katana go deeper into his body, he could almost feel it touching the bone. He closed his eyes, and forced it in some more.  
“NO! STOP!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?” Yelled an outsider, making Damian drop the Katana at what he saw.  
Grayson. So was he himself already dead too? No. It didn’t seem like it. But there was Dick, all clean, without injury, and alive. This kept Damian’s mouth open in wonder, and his eyes open in slight fear. Blood was already sweeping out from his chest, and Damian frowned, bended, and picked up the bloody katana once more, aiming it at a guard position.  
“You’re dead. No… this can’t be happening. I… I killed you. I killed you. I’m a murderer. I killed… you.” Damian said. “Let me die. Just let me die in peace. What do you want?”  
“Nothing. Well, something. There now, Little D. Give me the sword. Come on, that’s a good bird. I’m fine, you didn’t kill me. Of all things, I nearly got you killed. There, there. Come on, you’re losing blood again. And that was all Scarecrow’s fear toxin effects, none of it was real. Nothing of it, you’ve got to believe me, Dami. Come here. It’s fine. I’m fine, see?” Said Dick, pointing to Damian’s bed and transfusion machine hooked that was hook up to him before.  
Believing this, Damian thought it was the only thing that made sense. It being Scarecrow’s fear toxin. Making his way to the bed, he laid down and hooked the machine up to himself again, as Dick got some bandages, frowning as he worked on Damian’s chest.  
“So none of it is real?” Said Damian, with a stoic expression, just like the first patrol of the night.  
“Yes. None of it was real, Little D. Now come on, I want to show you something. Can you walk?” He asked, taking Damian’s hand.  
Damian shook his head to a yes, and Dick smiled, but deep inside, he was actually sad because he couldn’t carry Damian.  
“Come on then, I think it’s time you get out of this place.” Said Dick.  
“How long was I here?” Asked Damian, as they were making their way out of the Bat-cave.  
“A week or something, I don’t know. Just a long time, I was getting lonely up there.” Responded Dick, as they entered the hallway rooms.  
Leading him away from Damian’s own room, Damian looked confused, as they stood outside of Dick’s room.  
“But this is your room, Grayson. What do you want? Just…” Began Damian, but was lead inside the huge room, as Dick closed the door behind them.  
“Little D, come on all ready! I’m already on the bed.” Dick chirped, clearly in a better mood than before.  
“G-Grayson!” Said Damian, his cheeks pinkening. “I have my own room, no thanks!” Responded Damian, and tried to open the door, but failed.  
“I thought of that, I knew you’d try to leave. So come here, you have nowhere to go now, except here, Li’l D. Hurry, I’d fall asleep.” Said Dick.  
Damian walked over to Dick’s bed, and laid down next to him. Dick immediately drew the covers on him, and moved Damian forward, enough to touch each other. Damian clearly looked uncomfortable, but he always did in the beginning. Dick’s hand reached across Damian to his back, holding him lovingly, and nuzzled him closer. Dick’s hand began to try and sooth the terrible back-pain Damian had by running his fingers through Damian’s spine and stroking him, like a gentle mother would do to his baby Robin. Little D closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle pressure of Dick’s hands and warmth of Dick’s body. Not so long after, Damian fell asleep. Never in his life had he truly fell asleep with him, Dami would usually stay awake for it all, secretly enjoying it, and would leave to his room after Dick fell asleep. Usually. This time, he truly melted into Dick’s grasp, and although he’s been sleeping for a long time, he was still somehow dreadfully tired, and in no condition to struggle out of Dick’s hold. Dick felt mean for taking advantage of Little D like that, but Damian really needed a hug, more than anything. Nuzzling him close until the bodies completely touched each other, Dick looked down and smiled his warm smile. Damian was just so innocent and adorable when he was sleeping. Sighing, Dick felt himself close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! It makes me so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW DAMNIT


End file.
